My Own Way
by BlueReflection
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DEATH NOTE SERIES. Fic about when Mello decides to leave Wammy's House. Written for my friend/'idol' for her birthday. Happy Sweet 16, L-sama! ;D


_11.18.04 __**Evening**_

_Today was just like any other day. We worked until break, then played Football. My team won, then we worked again. Nothing Special._

--

Mello got tired of kicking the ball and getting it in the net all the time. He decided he was going to kick it to something different.

"That hurt, Mello!!"

Mello Laughed at the boy he had kicked the ball at.

--

"Near, why don't you come outside for once?" The girl at the door asked.

"Forget him, Linda." Said the boy standing behind her, he knew that this day would be no different than any other with the little white-haired boy.

"No thank you." Near replied, fitting another piece into his puzzle.

--

The old man stood at the window overlooking the children, playing in the yard. But he wasn't really looking at the kids. Instead, he stared at the middle picture on the small table.

'Quillish Wammy… Watari… This orphanage's founder… and L…' _…_

The man clicked open his cell phone.

_20d15h46m54s_

…

_12.5.04 __**Afternoon**_

_L is dead. I'm leaving Wammy's House._

--

The other kids on my team cheered as I scored another goal. I was the best kid in Wammy's House at football. I wouldn't settle for less. The bell rang, signaling the end of our game. We all ran inside at the same time, chatting and laughing about the game my team had just won.

"Oh, Mr. Roger." A woman that took care for some of the children said. The old man stood in the hallway, as if waiting. "Mello." He said.  
As I walked past, he grabbed my arm. "Huh?" I didn't know what this was about, but it'll cut into my study time…  
"And Near, come to my room." Roger told us. "Okay" The pale boy said, grabbing his puzzle and standing to follow the elderly man's order. 'Me and Near? Is this about L? Has he chosen who will succeed him?!' I thought as I walked to Roger's room.  
When we got to the office, Roger sat down behind his desk. He looked very grim…

"What is it, Roger?" I asked, getting impatient. With that, he looked even more distressed and replied with such words that are less believable than the Easter Bunny.

"_**L is dead."**_

I was so shocked that I didn't even realize my mouth was hanging wide open with my eyes bugging out. This can't be true! Not L!  
I ran up to Roger's desk, getting a closer look at him, as to make sure he wasn't playing some cruel joke. There was no hint of light in his eyes, nor where there any reason on his lips to smile.

"Dead?! W-Why?!" I yelled. Roger remained silence.  
"Y…You mean he was killed by Kira? Is that it…?" I said, leaning over the desk toward the aged man. "Most likely." He replied.  
"He promised he would see Kira dead!! L was killed…? Are you sure?!" I yelled at the man, grabbing his shirt as if to try and get a grip on my senses.  
"Mello…" Roger said, shocked at my outburst.

I heard Near dump out his puzzle. I released the man to look at my rival. The boy I have been trying so hard to beat.

"If you can't beat the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, you're nothing but a loser." The albino child said.

I was shocked and angry that he just called L a loser, but this put another thought into my mind.

"So then which of us did L…" I started to ask. I was actually scared out of my mind. What if L had chosen Near… What would I do? Ever since I met L, I have been striving to do my best. I did this so that I could beat Near and become the next L if something ever so happened to the real one. I never expected the day to come so soon… I'm still only 14!

Roger looked up at me. "Neither of you, yet… He can't choose, now that he's dead…" The man told me.

What…? N-neither of…?

No… NO! This can't happen!

"Mello, Near… How about you two work together…?" Roger suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." Near said with barely a moment's thought.

ME?! Work with HIM?! I bit my lower lip in frustration and tried to calm myself.

"That's impossible, Roger… You know Near and I don't get along… We're always competing." I told him.

'Always…'

'I'm always number two… No matter how hard I try…'

People always gathered to hear Near's solution to the problem. Even if I had the same answer, they went to the '_number one_' of the house. I work so hard. He just sits and plays with his toys. I have spent so many nights alone in the library, researching and studying. Useless…

All of it… Useless.

"It's fine, Roger… Near can be L's successor." _Useless…_ "Unlike me, Near will calmly and unemotionally solve the puzzle." _I'm out of here._ "I'm going now… I'm leaving the orphanage, too."

I turned to leave through the door. "Mello." Roger called out to me.

Nothing he says can change my mind. "I'm almost 15 anyways, Roger." That's right… My birthday is in eight days… What a lovely present… my idol, the greatest detective ever, even better than Sherlock Holmes, L… dead.

"I'll live life my own way." I said as I walked out of the room.

Storming off into my bedroom, I grabbed my bag and started packing anything that would fit. My money, my clothes, and as much chocolate as I could get in there.

I looked out the window, and saw that it was raining… How cliché…

I pulled on my jacket and walked out of the room with my bag. I didn't even say goodbye to anyone. Soon, I was out of the front door, and into the rain.

So much has changed since this morning, but I'm glad to be out.

Now I'll live…

'_My own way…'_


End file.
